Transcripts/Bridle Gossip
Twilight Sparkle: Wow, what a gorgeous day! : Spike: Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away. : Twilight Sparkle: I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine. What? Where is everypony? : Spike: Is it some sort of pony holiday? : Twilight Sparkle: Not that I know of. : Spike: Does my breath stink? belch : Twilight Sparkle: Not more than usual. : Spike: Is it... zombies?! : Twilight Sparkle: Uh... not very likely. : Spike: Not likely... but possible? : Pinkie Pie: Psst! Twilight! Spike! Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you! : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Spike: Who?! The zombie pony? : Pinkie Pie: Z-Zombie pony?! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! There are no zombie ponies. Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark? : Pinkie Pie: I'm not alone in the dark. : Twilight Sparkle: gasp Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark? : Applejack: We're hidin' from her! : gasp : song : Apple Bloom: Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora? : Applejack: Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, I saw her glance this way... : Pinkie Pie: Glance evilly this way. : Twilight Sparkle: ... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason. : Applejack: No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes. : Apple Bloom: shakily Did not! : Applejack: So I swept her up and brought her here. : Apple Bloom: I walked here myself! : Applejack: For safe keepin'. : Apple Bloom: Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! : Applejack: Not from that creepy Zecora. : Fluttershy: She's mysterious. : Rainbow Dash: Sinister. : Pinkie Pie: And spoooooky! : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Everyone but Twilight: gasp : Twilight Sparkle: Will you cut that out? : Rarity: Just look at those stripes! So garish! : Twilight Sparkle: She's a zebra. : Everyone but Twilight: A what!? : Twilight Sparkle: A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with. : Rarity: faints : Applejack: Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her! : Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a faraway land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live? : Applejack: That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest! : that sounds like a thunderclap : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! : Spike: Uh, sorry. : Applejack: The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow... : Fluttershy: Animals care for themselves... : Rainbow Dash: And the clouds move... : Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash: All on their own! : Rarity: faints : Pinkie Pie: And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her! : Rainbow Dash: Here we go... : Pie :: She's an evil enchantress :: She does evil dances :: And if you look deep in her eyes :: She'll put you in trances :: Then what will she do? :: She'll mix up an evil brew :: Then she'll gobble you up :: In a big tasty stew :: Soooo... Watch out! : Pinkie Pie: breathing : Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Catchy. : Pinkie Pie: It's a work in progress. : Twilight Sparkle: This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen''Zecora do? : '''Rainbow Dash': Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville. : Twilight Sparkle: dramatically Oooooh. : Rarity: Then, she lurks by the stores. : Twilight Sparkle: dramatically Oh, my. : Fluttershy: And then, she digs at the ground. : Twilight Sparkle: dramatically Good gracious! tone Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit? : Apple Bloom: Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly. : Twilight Sparkle: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping? : Apple Bloom: Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think? : Applejack: Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk. : Apple Bloom: breath I am a big pony! : Rainbow Dash: W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit that's weird. : Fluttershy: What if she's digging for innocent creatures? : Pie sings "Evil Enchantress" in the background : Twilight Sparkle: I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth. : Apple Bloom: Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself. gasps : Twilight Sparkle: You ponies are being ridiculous! : Pinkie Pie: Well, I heard that Zecora eats hay. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I'' eat hay; ''you eat hay! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay. : Applejack: Hey! Where's Apple Bloom? : Fluttershy: The door's open. : Rarity: She went outside! : Rainbow Dash: And Zecora's still out there. : Applejack: sigh That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back. : Spike: Will do! : Apple Bloom: gulps : Applejack: Apple Bloom? : Apple Bloom: gasp : Applejack: You get back here right now! : Zecora: Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke! : Applejack: Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear? : Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity speak over each other against Zecora : Twilight Sparkle: sighs Oh brother. : Zecora ''': Beware! Beware! : '''Rainbow Dash: Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware! : Applejack: And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister? : Apple Bloom: I...I... : Applejack: Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you? : Pinkie Pie: Just like in my song! singing a shorter version of "Evil Enchantress" : Twilight Sparkle: You guys, there's no such thing as curses! : Rainbow Dash: Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself. : Twilight Sparkle: My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale. : Applejack: Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true. : sequence : Pinkie Pie: She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances! : Zecora: Beware! Beware! : Pinkie Pie: If you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?! : Rarity: Wicked, wicked zebra! : Fluttershy: ... it's a curse. : Pinkie Pie: Then what will she do? : Applejack: Just you wait, Twilight; some pony tales really are true. : Pinkie Pie: Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! Soooo... Watch out! : Zecora: laugh : crowing : Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... what a dream... Curses, schmurses. Whoa! chuckle Maybe Zecora cursed my hair. nervously and then gasps Or she cursed my horn! : Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?! : Spike: A curse! : Twilight Sparkle: I said a real reason. Something that points to something real. : Spike: How about this one? : Twilight Sparkle: "Supernaturals"? Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey! : Spike: But what if you're wrong, Twilight? What if this really is a- : Pinkie Pie: Ah pfurse! : Spike: A purse? How could it be a purse? : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? What happened? : Pinkie Pie: Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me! : Spike: Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie! : Rainbow Dash: thud Ow! thud Oh! She's thud trying to say-ow!- Zecora thud-oh!-crash she slapped us all with a-ow- curse! : Rarity: I'm afraid I have to agree. hair out of her face : and Twilight yell in surprise : Applejack: pitched voice I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so! : and Twilight gasp : Applejack: It's a curse, I tells ya! : Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy... seems just fine! : Rarity: Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her. : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us? So... you're not going to tell us? Yes you're not, or yes you will? : Applejack: Good gravy, girl! What's wrong with you?! : Fluttershy: male voice I don't want to talk about it. : snorts, then bursts out laughing : Spike: This is hilarious! laughs Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that. : Twilight Sparkle: laughter This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure! : Spike: groan : Rainbow Dash: groans I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place! : Twilight Sparkle: It's not a curse! : Applejack: I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex! : Twilight Sparkle: It's not a hex either! : but Apple Bloom and Spike shouting at once : Apple Bloom: This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this. : Applejack: Now where does she think she's goin' this time? : Rainbow Dash: I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me? : Pinkie Pie: Ah am-pft! : Rarity: And I as well. : Fluttershy: Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous. : Spike: giggle : Rainbow Dash: How about you, Applejack? Applejack? : Pinkie Pie: Pf-she's gone-pft! : Rarity: Aah! Or somepony stepped on her! : Twilight Sparkle: ... or sat on her? : Rainbow Dash: Rarity's hair! : Rarity: Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space? : Pinkie Pie: Nopthe. : Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom is gone too! : Rainbow Dash: I bet they went after Zecora. : Twilight Sparkle: Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go. : Rarity: grunt Oh dear. Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuuaah! : Rainbow Dash: Hey, a little help here? : Fluttershy: Oopsie! Sorry. : Rainbow Dash: crash OW! : Fluttershy: Uh... Spike? Are you coming? : Spike: Nope! Uh... gotta stay here and look for a cure. gasp Twilight Flopple! : Applejack: Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy! : Apple Bloom: No. : Applejack: No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister! : Apple Bloom: Hehehe. Sorry, Applejack, but I'm the big sister now. : Applejack: Apple Bloom, you come back here right this instant! I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you! Aw, pony feathers. : Twilight Sparkle: C'mon girls. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry! : Rarity: Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done. : Rainbow Dash: Hey, wait for me! and owing : Applejack: Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddy-up pony! : Rainbow Dash: Ex-CUSE me? : Applejack: YEEE-HAW! : Rainbow Dash: What the... : Applejack: No, Rainbow Dash. Other way! : Rarity: Oh. I look horrible! : Pinkie Pie: Plis place plooks horrible! : Rarity: Oh my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy! : gasp : Zecora: in her native language : Pinkie Pie: Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm! : Rarity: She stole your song? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song. : Pinkie Pie: Ah. Hmm... Pbth! whimper : Fluttershy: sigh :: She's an evil enchantress :: And she does evil dances :: And if you look deep in her eyes :: She will put you in trances :: Then what would she do? :: She'll mix up an evil brew :: Then she'll gobble you up :: In a big tasty stew :: Soooo... Watch out. : Rarity: You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? sigh Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup? : Zecora: Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom? : Twilight Sparkle: Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?! : Twilight Sparkle: What if she's making Apple Bloom soup?! : Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy: scream : Applejack: I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom! : Rainbow Dash: Aaah! : Zecora: language : Applejack: Whoa there. Easy, Rainbow Crash. : Zecora: Oh. language : Rainbow Dash: screams : Zecora: language : Twilight Sparkle: What have you done with Apple Bloom? : Zecora: No! No! language : Applejack: grunt : Rainbow Dash: Ahh! : Zecora: Ponies! What is this you... : Rainbow Dash: screams : Zecora: No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew! : Twilight Sparkle: We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming! : Rarity: You made me look ridiculous. : Fluttershy: You made me sound ridiculous! : Pinkie Pie: incoherent You made me speak ridiculous! : Twilight Sparkle: You ruined my horn! : Zecora: How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work, then rudely accuse me of being a jerk? : Rainbow Dash: You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us. : Zecora: It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode! : Twilight Sparkle: Where is Apple Bloom!? : Apple Bloom: Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here? : Applejack: gasp Apple Bloom! You're okay! : Apple Bloom: Why wouldn't I be? : Twilight Sparkle: Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup! : Zecora and Apple Bloom: laughs : Apple Bloom: Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse. : Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse. : Apple Bloom: This isn't a curse. : Zecora: If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact. flashback: Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke. : Apple Bloom: It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke. : Zecora: That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke. : Applejack: What in the hay does that mean? : Zecora: It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh. : Applejack: Will somepony please talk normal? : Twilight Sparkle: I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes it played on us. : Applejack: Little jokes?! Very funny. : Rainbow Dash: Okay, fine. But what about the cauldron? : Fluttershy: And the chanting? : Rarity: And the creepy décor? : Zecora: Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'. : Rarity: Not welcoming at all, if you ask me. : Zecora: The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme. : Twilight Sparkle: But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup? : Apple Bloom: Lookie here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath! : Twilight Sparkle: But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy? : Zecora: Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside. : Zecora: chuckle Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book. : Apple Bloom: Hahaha. : Twilight Sparkle: Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath? : Zecora: Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville. : Apple Bloom: But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well... I think we can help you with that. : Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! : Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. : Lily Valley: The horror, the horror! : panicking : Daisy: Run, ponies! Run! : Twilight Sparkle: Daisy, we need to talk. : Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, : My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. : Your faithful student, : Twilight Sparkle : Lotus Blossom: Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious! : Apple Bloom: Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?! : Ponies: gasp : Applejack: voice I'm right here, little sis. I ain't tiny no more! : Rarity: Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy? : Fluttershy: voice ... Yes. : Rigby: '''Wow. CJ's pretty cool. '''Mordecai: '''Hah. Yeah. She is. : '''Everyone: laughing : music : credits